


Complete

by Theya



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Caring Bucky Barnes, Caring Steve Rogers, Cute, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Insecure Tony, M/M, Meatballs, No Smut, Sketching, Spaghetti, Steve can cook, Tony Sleeps, Tony is loved, basically 3 lads in love, mentioned Howard Stark - Freeform, mentioned Pepper Potts - Freeform, soft fluff, steve can draw, steve rogers - Freeform, the ascent of man, tony sleeping, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theya/pseuds/Theya
Summary: Bucky gets Tony to eat and sleep with Steve's help. ;)





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is again an apology for what happened. I wrote this so you guys can have something original and something that *I* have written and I am proud of to share with all of you.  
> I hope you like this and please leave comments with constructive criticism so I can continue to improve what I'm writing so it can be a pleasant reading experience for you guys.  
> Thanks. ;)  
> P.S. I had no idea where this was going and I've no idea where its ended here you go I guess.:/ Hope you like it.

Tony closed his eyes as he felt Bucky come behind him and wrap his arms around him. One cool and one hot. Tony leaned back into Bucky’s chest feeling his strong chest against him feeling safe and content in his boyfriend's arms.

Tony opened his eyes to turn around so he was facing the super soldier. Tony looked into his strong blue eyes as he put a hand on his cheek. The genius felt himself leaning into the innocent touch.

“You’ve been in here almost 10 hours today, doll. You haven't eaten. I didn’t want to distract you but you need some energy. Come on Tony.” Bucky murmured softly, not wanting to be loud as he knew Tony must have a headache. He could see it on his lover's face, the wince as he dropped something or the bright lights of the lab.

“Just give me two more hours Buck. I just need to work out this thing and I’ll be right there with you.” tony told him. Then he started to mumble to himself about something sciencey. Bucky didn't understand nor did he want to. He knew Tony, he was a stubborn man.

“Look I didn't want it to come to this but it will have to be done” Bucky said as he picked Tony up causing him to yelp - not that Tony will ever admit that he made such a noise.

Tony wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist as he was picked up.

“Buckyyy”he whined,

“I need to finish this. Pepper will kill me if it’s not done and you know she's kinda scary and I'm already behind the deadline for this. Come on Bucky! I only need two hours.” Tony kept on going to till they had reached the kitchen where Steve was setting down dinner on the table. Though to be fair, Tony hadn’t noticed as he kept on rambling about how unfair his life was and that Bucky was bullying him.

Bucky set him down on to chair and Tony was breathing heavily due to his little rant but he kept on going.

“Tony. I’ve made your favorite. Look.” Steve tried to tell him but Tony wasn’t listening. He was only thinking about how much more he still had left to do.

“Look Tony. It’s spaghetti with beef and lentil meatballs.”

Well that got Tony’s attention.

“What? How’d you know that it's my favorite? I've never told you” Tony asked accusingly  
Steve blushed and looked away.

”I asked FRIDAY. She told me. I wanted to make something you’ll like rather something I think you’ll like because after being in there for so long I thought you might want to eat something familiar to you.”

Bucky watched the two. Part happy that Tony has stopped and part shocked that Steve went to the trouble and heard Tony say as much to him.  
“You really didn't have to do that. I would eaten whatever you’d made. No one has cooked for me like this and anyway there was no need bothering this much for me”

But before Steve could respond to him Bucky spoke up,

“Doll, we would do anything for you. Well actually maybe not anything - I definitely won’t eat sardines for you. Or Steve. But the point is that we care too much that we don’t care about how long something is taking or anything like that. We love you so get used to us bothering.”

Tony opened his mouth and was instantly cut off by Steve.

“Now you’re gonna eat and no excuses. Pepper can wait”

So Tony shut up and ate and moaned, almost indecently, as he tasted the food.

“My God Steve. This is amazing. Last time I had this just as good was when Jarvis had made it” Tony told him.

Steve blushed and began to protest but Bucky cut him off.

“Just accept it babe.”

Steve only blushed and continued eating without responding to either of his lovers.

Tony finished eating and thanked Steve for ‘Such a fabulous dinner’ and then added on a ‘I don't wanna be ungrateful or anything but can I go back and finish - only two hours.’, then when he saw Bucky’s face, Tony tacked on ‘I swear!’ and only then did Bucky nod.

Tony ran off, mumbling to himself.

‘You know if he doesn’t come back in two hours I will carry him to bed myself. Its 10 o’clock.’ Steve said to Bucky

“I won’t stop you” Bucky responded, then got up to do the dishes and told Steve to go up to the bedroom in his most domineering voice before he could start protesting.

Steve blushed a deep rose at his voice but didn’t say anything and dutifully went upstairs.

Bucky finished up and went upstairs to their bedroom, and found Steve at his desk quietly sketching. Bucky went up behind him, quietly, to find him drawing Tony and Bucky himself.  
Bucky didn’t say anything and just sat on the bed and began to read his book; The Ascent of Man. Bucky had almost finished six more chapters when he noticed Steve yawning loudly.

“Come on doll. Come to bed.” Bucky asked him

“No its okay. I wanna wait for Tony. Want him here too.”

Bucky looked at the clock on their bedside table. It was 2.36 in the morning and Bucky felt angry at himself for not noticing the time. That he was too engrossed in his book to notice that it’d been 4 hours since both he and Steve came up.

“Its okay baby. You get ready for bed and I’ll bring him. We all need to sleep. ” Bucky told him with a small smile on his face.

Bucky watched Steve go to the bathroom to brush his teeth and if he stared at his arse as well, nobody was there to question him. Bucky got out of his warm, comfortable spot in the bed to drag his brown eyed beauty  back upstairs.

Bucky went downstairs to Tony’s lab and entered. Just as Bucky was about to call Tony to come up, he saw Tony asleep, his head on the table, his hand still on the computer mouse.  
Bucky sighed. He turned the computer off.

He then picked up Tony bridal style, trying his best not to jostle him too much so that he wouldn’t wake up. Bucky carried him upstairs where he found Steve about to get into bed, wearing only a shirt leaving his legs on view and Bucky looked at him in awe - his beautiful Steve.

Bucky walked over to the bed and Steve held the sheets back so he could lie Tony in the middle.

Bucky then took of his clothes so he was in just his joggers. He then turned the lamp of that was emitting a soft glow in the room and slipped into bed. The moonlight was shining through the window - they didn’t have any curtains. Bucky remembers when he questioned Tony about it.

“Why don’t you have curtains in the bedroom?”

Tony looked down,, unable to look Bucky in the eyes as he answered,

“I don’t like it when its completely dark. That's when Howard would beat me. If I didn’t close my curtains he won’t come into the room because then he’d have to close them and someone might be able to him from the window. Then I got used to it.”

“Okay.”

It was all Bucky could say. Apart from saying he wanted to murder Howard Stark again but he had a feeling that wouldn’t go down all that well.

Bucky looked back at Tony. The glow of the moon softly lighting up Tony’s face, Bucky could properly see Tony. Tony with no worry lines on his face. Tony with no frown.  
Bucky watched Tony’s eyelashes brush his cheek. The way they fluttered softly. The way his mouth was slightly turned up. Bucky watched how peaceful Tony looked.

Bucky then looked up to see Steve watching him with a fond smile on his face.

“What?” Bucky mouthed at him - not wanting speak as he didn’t want Tony to wake up.

“Nothing” Steve mouthed back, still with a smile. He then slid down so his head was on the pillow and put his arm around Tony, bringing him closer so they were touching; chest to back.  
Bucky just shook his head and did the same. He slid down so he was facing the two of them and put his own arm around so that he was touching both of them.

Bucky kissed Tony’s forehead then Steve’s arm and said goodnight. He closed eyes, ready for the next day, where he could spend more time with his lovers.

They were complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!  
> please leave comments and kudos!!<3  
> So ive got a whole load of time on my hands now so leave prompts pls maybe if you want too!!  
> thanks ;)


End file.
